


Transformation

by Felinafullstop



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinafullstop/pseuds/Felinafullstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prime has returned and Joyce has something he's been planning. Crosshairs POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> History is the transformation of tumultuous conquerors into silent footnotes. - Paul Eldridge

            I make a beeline for the hanger; word is in that he’s back. Too many nights waiting and wondering what would come next for our team weighed heavy on hearts and sparks.  The word that he’s back after 18 months is a boon to moral, and a joy to us all.

            I take a moment to compose myself. Drift comes to my left and puts a hand on my shoulder. “Easy vents.” He says softly.

            I nod and square my shoulders, breaking the samurai’s hold, and make my way inside with Drift to my rear left side.

            His spark is even, and I don’t register any worry or concern, but the moment our optics meet I feel the longing.

            I don’t know if was his, or mine it was a strong sensation. “Hey there you guys are.” Cade beamed. “What took you?”

            “Patrol.” I dismiss him and step over and stand at a decent distance away. “Good ta see ya Prime.”

            “Hai Sensei.” Drift states. “Your return has been much awaited.”

            Prime for his part nods our way. “Thank you Drift.” He turns to Bumblebee and cuffs his shoulder proudly.  “I will need to debrief with Bumblebee, and then I will be happy to catch up with everyone.”

            “Great!” Joyce appeared on the upper catwalk. “When you’re done Prime I have a gift for everyone.” He smiles. “I cannot wait to show you.” He motions Prime and Bee away. “Go on and hurry back.” He smiled.

            Prime gave me a glance then looked to Hound who moved over to Joyce. “A Gift?” Hound asked and deposited Brains on the catwalk. “For everyone?”

            “Yes my green friend, for everyone.” He looked at Cade who entered. “We set?”

            “Yeah it’s ready.” The shake of his head caused me concern. “But are you sure this is what they will want?”

            “They don’t have to use them if they don’t want to… but it affords them more flexability.”

            “For what?” I break in.

            “Indeed flexibility for what?” Drift asks coming forward.

            “You’ll see.” Is all Joyce says, he has no intention of spoiling this surprise he has.

            Prime appears and motions me to him. “I’ll be back.” I state and pass Bumblebee as I move into a private hanger area set aside for us. To enter the hanger I duck my head down and enter the double doors. Prime closes them behind me and once they are closed he turns to face me.

            “Crosshairs.”

            I feel what he isn’t saying. “Optimus.” I address softly. He takes tentative steps toward me and touches my face with his hand. “Sir.” I vent a nervous breath.

            “I am sorry I took so long.” He murmurs. I nod gently in understanding. “I was not my intention to be gone for so long.” He scans my optics he’s concerned I’m upset.

            “It was necessary.” I state softly. “I understand that… betterment of the universe…same slag…”

            “Different Orn.” His smile is gentle and disarming. I try to utter something but the words are swallowed by a hand on the back of my helm and the joining of mouth plates. The kiss is chaste, there isn’t time allowed for more. I tense, but soon allow this kiss for a moment before breaking away. “I am sorry if you are not ready.”

            I shift away and shake my helm. “Not that… just not here.” I mutter.

            “Understood.” He straightens.

            “Joyce has something ta show us.” I state quietly. “You uh, wanna come see?”

            “I will accompany you.” He states and opens the hanger doors allowing me to exit ahead of him. “After this is completed we will retire to the hangers assigned to us by Joyce.”

            “Yeah fine.” I state as I move into the open hanger causeway to get back to our crew. Drift gives me a look and I shake my helm. I’m not putting up with slag from him right now.

            “All done?” Joyce asks Prime.

            Optimus nods and takes a place next to Hound. “You have something for us?”

            “Yes!” Joyce smacks his hands together rubbing them. “This is big…CADE! TOSS IT!”

            “Okay!” Cade’s voice comes out of nowhere and the lights flicker. A panel pulls back on the wall, and six pods emerge. I exchange glances with Drift and we both look at Prime.

            “You guys, I hate to say it, are huge.” He claps his hands together. “Not to split hairs but when you clank your heads on my ceilings; structural integrity is compromised.” He points at prime. “You’re gonna be an issue for sure.”

            “You guys are gonna love this!” Brains, I hadn’t seen him but he’s fairly small; Hound is holding him, they’ve become close. 

            “I told you once prime I owned your whole genome.” He crosses the catwalk. “That part is true, my company broke it, and Transformium is readily available…” Prime gives him an angry look.

            “From a seed source in the arctic…not from living metal.” He assures.

            Prime looks at me and I nod. “Go on.” He waits for Joyce to continue but I can feel the anger wake off him.

            “Alright, so we’ve designed you something to help you.” He motions down to cade. “open them up.”

            “Gotcha.” Cade presses a button and the pods open. Silvery human sized protoforms lay in the pods. 

            I step forward. “What the slag are those?” I point.

            “Androids.” Joyce states.

            “Doesn’t it have to look human to be an android?” Hound breaks in.

            “Well these six androids are equipped with Transformium. You will be able to change the design of your assigned android at will with programming.” Joyce smiled.

            “And what do we do with them then?” Drift asked.

            “Ya download yerself to it.” Brains states and shifts from Hound’s shoulder to the catwalk. You can customize it how you like.” He says “But yer body will stop working.” He jumps down to Cade who catches him and sets him beside the smallest form. Brains transforms into his laptop form and his screen lights up. “Initiating transfer.” The laptop goes numb and the body shifts. The metal frame seems to wake as it transforms into what appears to be a young boy. He stands and grabs the laptop in his hands. “I’m fine.” He says. “It works…we made sure it was safe.”

            Prime frowns. “And your form?”

            “It’s essentially just an ordinary lap top, but if this body is harmed or knocked offline I revert back to my body.” He explains. "Or I can go back at any time; my Choice."

            “So we’d be able to still drive our bodies around?” I ask trying to get a handle on it. “Go to the movies, go sight seeing?” I shake my head. "Driving myself?" I question allowed. "That in my driver seat, with me in control of it... moving my own body around?"

            “Indeed.” Joyce seems extremely happy. ”Of course we’ll have to licence and insure you all.”

            “I don’t need that… And get out of that.” Hound says to Brains. “You don’t need that yer fine the way you are.” Hound insists. It’s touching how he dotes over the drone.

            “This is a tool.” Brains explains. “We can use this.”

            Prime holds up his hand at Hound to keep them from arguing. “I understand the reservations of my crew, though I do see how something like this could be beneficial. I would like more information on the process, and how these protoforms were constructed.” Prime pitches a glance to me, and I’m just as leery.

            “Of course we’ll give you the grand tour big guy.” Cade states and motions to Brains. “T-shirt and jeans if you’re going with Tessa to the movies.”

            “He can’t go with her.” I am speaking for Prime, a feeling he had that moved over me, and I spoke without thinking.

            “Crosshairs is right.” Prime speaks. “You must remain here until we know this procedure is safe.”

            Brains is already stuffing his alt mode into a backpack and tossing it on his back. “Look it’s safe I’ve been going with her for the past two weeks.” He reached over grabbing a KSI badge and clipping it to his shirt. “Shane and her say I’m Tessa’s cousin.”

            “Brains.” Hound insists.

            “Brian.” He corrects. “Brian is my human name.” He turns and seems to want to leave he's just in shorts holding the laptop to his chest.

            “Brains please.” Hound kneels down. “Why? Why do you think you need this?”

            “Because Cybertron is gone, and I wanna feel like I belong somewhere… any of you, and any of them can step on me if they want to. I don’t want that.” He turns away. If any of us were to step on him, he would be offline forever, the humans step on him, and he's damaged badly.

            “Brains.” Hound tries again. Prime’s arm falls on Hound’s shoulder.

            “Let him go.” Prime nods down to the smaller mech. “Be home before midnight Brian.” He insists.

            “Kay.” Brains waves. “You should try them!” He says as he moves to the double doors. “Super fun!”

            Joyce is beaming with pride. “Well?” he asks.

            “I think you should have asked us first.” I state to Joyce. "I mean, ya just experimented on him without talking to us?"

"He volunteered." Joyce argues. 

            “I agree with crosshairs.” Prime states. “Bumblebee? Did you know about this?”

            The scout lifts a hand and wiggles his hand and shrugs. “Didn’t know the scale.” He says softly in his own voice, the severity of it means it’s needed. "Said he was going to help with R & D."

            “Understood.” Prime looks at me and he’s worried but he looks down at the protoforms, all labeled for each of us. “Mr. Joyce, we must discuss this.” Optimus seemed to take a breath. "now."

            “My hanger or yours?” The human chuckles.

            Prime turns to us all. “Dismissed.” He says and turns back to Joyce to finish the conversation.

            I am extremely concerned at this point, Prime's field is hard to read, and I've known him far to long to not know what he's thinking. 

 

To be continued....


End file.
